


На юге Италии в барах Палермо

by thett



Series: Однажды на юге [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Занзас и Скуало справляются с проблемами по-своему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На юге Италии в барах Палермо

Скуало сходил в церковь, в бар и в бордель. Молился часа три; пожертвовал храму пятьдесят штук. Глаза пастора были неописуемо огромны. Не помогло. Не помогло опустошение бара и, страшно вспомнить, дергания полупьяного нерасслабленного тела на танцполе. Не помогла дивно прекрасная рыженькая китаянка с лиловыми глазами. Все равно не выходило из головы: его волос, материального выражения клятвы верности, залога победного будущего и образа жизни прошедших пятнадцати лет – его волос больше нет.  
Сначала было даже круто. Они нечасто трахались с Занзасом, вообще-то. В этой связи было больше преданности, чем порока, но поскольку образ жизни было не побороть ни шлюхами, ни вином, все равно в какие-то моменты от нечаянного движения рук, блеска глаз, развязной позы сносило крышу. И они разбивали губы, ставили синяки и засосы, стирали колени и пачками тратили презервативы.  
В тот раз темная страсть не приходила так давно, что Скуало думал – не придет уже и вообще, кончилось. Кончилась безумная история его веры, огня, преданности, жажды, как ни назови, все равно имен было мало. Было тоскливо. Штаб заливали по этой причине дожди – Скуало заливал тоску по прошлому вином в глотку и водой на землю. Но Занзас сам пришел.  
Скуало медитировал, сжигая сандал и медовую жимолость в курильницах. В полночь после того, как он прилетел, запачканный под чистой одеждой кровью очередного соперника, убитого им в Гималаях, неслышно отворилась дверь, и вскоре Занзас молча разминал сведенную долгой судорогой спину. Его дон, его босс, его одноклассник, его небо. Все остальное, что существовало между ними, было неважным, хотел сказать Скуало, правда – неважным. Но широкие сожженные ладони, перевязанные нитками шрамов и вздувшихся вен, своими ласками ломали распятие на груди – и кто был повинен в том, что с детства на шее Скуало рвались цепочки, а нынешний крест был тридцатым по счету?  
Занзас не был только человеком. Занзас был иконой. Иные Скуало не были нужны.  
В ту ночь Скуало, разморенный непривычными ласками, был кроток. Он послушно делал все, что от него хотели, как будто во время причастия. Вкушал плоть и целовал руки…  
Руки Занзаса были особенной страстью, почти что фетишем. Эти руки могли светиться пламенем – убивать, калечить, сжигать, согревать ночью. Они скользили везде где им вздумается, как будто бы случайно, а на самом деле без каждого следующего жеста становилось решительно невозможно дышать. Скуало и задыхался, конечно же. Променял грубость и быстроту на нежность – нетипичную, непривычную. Вместо того, чтобы вымотать жилы скоростью и количеством оргазмов, позволил измучить себя до последнего выдоха, через стоны и крики в осипший до нуля голос.  
Он не очень-то хорошо помнил, что именно творилось той ночью. Помнил член, упиравшийся в нёбо, теплый соленый вкус спермы, теплые губы, творившие непотребства в ответ, -  
Огненные, полыхающие напалмом, сожженными Помпеями и всеми древними драгоценными городами глаза в темном обрамлении ресниц цвета свежего черного пепла, -  
Теплые руки, сжимавшие бедра, гладившие живот, притягивавшие к себе за спину, за грудь, за…  
Волосы.  
Не сказать, чтобы Скуало ничего не осознавал в тот момент, когда Занзас отрубил их, отрезал своей всегда наточенной финкой, заботливо подвешенной на ремень. Он сознавал. Он все понимал, несмотря на частичные провалы в памяти, он понял все еще когда только закрылась дверь, и Занзас в своих черных брюках от какого-то представительского костюма и в полурасстегнутой сорочке сел на край кровати и мягко положил руки на плечи.  
И в тот момент, когда от его веры и надежд оставались клочки, принимая наконец на себя всю ответственность вместе с невыносимой тяжестью обрезанных по плечи волос – тогда-то он кончал, и несмотря на холодок пустоты, полоснувший по спине соскользнувшими отрезанными прядками, трясся от кайфа, и руку прикусывал, елозя по кровати животом, и всем существом впитал в себя вздох Занзаса, и принимал его волю – целиком, и был цельным и свободным.  
А потом были и церковь, и пьянки, и пламя чуть не вырвалось раз пять так из-под контроля, потому что шутка ли – потерять ту веру, которой жил с возраста гребаных четырнадцати лет, да еще и нож в спину принять от того, которому служил и в которого верил. И были бесчисленные леваки, он даже денег не считал, а уж когда Савада дал старт судилищу над корсиканскими наркобаронами, маркизами и графами, так вообще наступил оттяг. Скуало действительно искренне наслаждался ситуацией – единственный раз в жизни убивал не-соперников с удовольствием, выпускал кишки и мешал грязь с кровью, вспоминая мягкие напоследок губы Занзаса и пряди своих волос, затлевающие в его руках. Как он тогда нежен был и как правильно прижимал бедрами вниз, раздвигая ноги коленом, будоража оголившуюся шею дыханием…  
Сука, сука, сука.  
Увлеченный проблемами своей стрижки, Скуало не заметил как весь штурм добрался до сердца базы. И тогда настали проблемы, отодвигая эфемерную плоскость веры на второй план, потому что огонь оборона открыла такой, что даже он не мог отбиться за всех. Секунда за секундой мир трезвел от сандаловой дымки, краснея и темнея прямо на глазах; окончательное прояснение наступило уже после штурма, в самолете, где Савада мрачнее тучи сидел в кресле, на дисплее айфона высвечивался лаконичный один пропущенный, а хранитель Облака в углу салона в страшном молчании выбивал почки Рокудо. Проблемы обозначились яснее ясного где-то над Неаполем, а к Риму приняли весьма нехорошую и предельно конкретную форму: конкурирующая фирма захватила Каваллоне, которого Скуало же в своем амоке и не прикрыл, штурм провалился, а тринадцать боссов, тринадцать апостолов наркобизнеса были живы.  
***  
Возвращение Каваллоне спустя три месяца Скуало, по уже сложившейся давней привычке, отмечал в баре, как до того каждое воскресенье отмечал будущие похороны. Каваллоне притащил с того света Хибари, как говорили в Вонголе – с юга Штатов, обросшего, загорелого и немало ебнувшегося головой. За эти недели Скуало успел обойти все кабаки Палермо до единого.  
Раньше его не заводило пить вне дома. Домом Скуало прочно считал штаб Варии, в котором он ранее жил, пил, тренировался и куда заказывал шлюх. Но после пропажи Дино, которая, как считал Скуало, случилась исключительно по причине спятившего в неподходящий момент Занзаса, который волос и гордости не пожалел, Скуало приходил домой только переночевать и раздать приказы. Апартаменты покрывались пылью. Поэтому он почти не удивился, когда однажды после недельного отсутствия обнаружил в пять утра на кухне играющих в покер с совершенно незнакомым мальчишкой Луссурию и Леви. Мальчик выглядел на пятнадцать, хотя играл на все пятьдесят, и, как объяснил прикрывающий пах алым боа Луссурия, был новым иллюзионистом, найденным по приказу босса Бельфегором. Упомянутый Бельфегор, довольно хихикая, лежал в кресле у очага и с филигранной точностью кидал ножи в шапку выигравшего только за одну ночь сотню штук иллюзиониста по имени Фран.  
Скуало аккуратно притворил дверь в кабинет Занзаса, спавшего голышом на шкуре на полу в обнимку с девкой, кинул прощальный взгляд на толстую стопу сводок на столе и позвонил агенту, чтобы снять квартиру в городе. К тридцатому году жизни варийское безумие вместе с предосудительными связями резко ему осточертело.  
Чувство вины несвойственно убийцам, но свойственно друзьям. Свое чувство вины Скуало, как и все мужчины по всему свету, успокаивал ударными дозами алкоголя. Его познания и до того были немалыми – все-таки винный погреб варийского поместья заказывал именно он – но сейчас Скуало смог бы работать сомелье в каком-нибудь недурном ресторане и ни разу не облажаться. Постепенно среди хорошего он выбрал лучшее – тихий клуб в одном из закрытых районов центра, и, разумеется, Скуало нисколько в тот вечер не ожидал ни шквала звонков от соратников, ни чего-то другого.  
Первым отправил смску Савада. Единственным, наверное, плюсом размолвки с Занзасом было то, что Вонгола стала ближе и теплей. Ее босс, вздорный и глупый ребенок, теперь казался Скуало в чем-то родным, и наверное поэтому первым, кто узнал о возвращении Каваллоне на святую итальянскую землю, стал именно Скуало. Потом звонили еще многие, но после звонка от ученика Скуало задолбался и отключил телефон, целиком окунувшись в золотое ощущение обретения потерянного по своей вине и в золотой токай – для начала, только для начала.  
Разумеется, Скуало нисколько не ожидал того, что у Занзаса окажется клубная карта его теплого гнездышка. К тому времени, как его высокий силуэт показался за стойкой, Скуало был уже порядочно пьян и счастлив, и даже самого черта принял бы в свои объятия, не говоря о боссе. Слово за словом и взгляд за взглядом – Скуало уловил трезвое восхищение, оценивающие свежую дорогую стрижку глаза встретились с его, и поскольку они даже наедине не оставались три с гаком месяца – вспыхнуло мгновенно и непререкаемо то самое пламя.  
Скуало отдавал себе отчет в том, что за языками такого пламени следует геенна огненная, но градус его общения с Занзасом все года зашкаливал далеко за чистый виски, а при наложении на выпитое сегодня… В общем, сопротивляться не получалось. Хватило шепота на ухо и руки, словно случайно коснувшейся бедра, для того, чтобы Скуало выпрямил спину по привычке гордо, уходя коридорами вглубь. Этой гордой спиной его и хлопнули о стенку, безапелляционно целуя, пока он делал непослушные шаги в сторону хоть какого-то закутка.  
Роскошный туалет принял их в свои объятия. Другим посетителям клуба посчастливилось в то же время не оказаться в том же месте, и поэтому ничто не помешало Скуало толкнуть Занзаса задницей на мраморную раковину, попутно расстегивая на нем ремень. Занзас подтянулся на руках, усаживаясь поудобнее. На секунду перед глазами мелькнули кожаные со сталью браслеты – в этом году D&G ударились во что-то ну совершенно пидорское.  
В общем-то, сначала Скуало совершенно не собирался никого насиловать. Все, чего ему хотелось – это просто экстремально, как сказал бы вонгольский специалист по связям с Варией, потрахаться в туалете, когда оба участника развлечения будто бы случайно забыли закрыть дверь на ключ.  
Но, как всегда, у него с Занзасом не получалось просто так потрахаться.  
\- Нечего было так переживать из-за этого мудака, мусор, - выдохнул Занзас, когда Скуало, преклонив колени, вел языком от пупка по дорожке волос вниз. Наверное, он даже думал успокоить. Может быть, так выражал привязанность – и к Скуало, и к Дино. Возможно, просто расслабился в ожидании отличного минета. Но, так или иначе…  
Как всегда, у него с Занзасом не получилось просто так, и на свет родились уже совсем другие желания.  
\- Он отлично развлекался в этой своей Луизиане, работая на наших дружков… - продолжал Занзас, нетерпеливо толкая замершую голову Скуало к своей расстегнутой ширинке.  
Скуало весь напрягся, как пружина. Мгновенно. Как будто в бою – мышцы растеклись по телу плавленой сталью, готовые повиноваться и сокрушать. А несведущий Занзас тем временем закончил свою (как всегда, шовинистскую до предела и эгоцентричную) мысль:  
\- Может, ему понравилось. Ты спроси как-нибудь, попробовал ли он трахаться в напудренную коксом задницу со своими наркоманскими пиндосами?  
В задницу, значит, отстраненно подумал Скуало, методично и жестко отжимая его пальцы от своих и так коротких волос, в задницу – значит, будет в задницу. И заломил руки за спину, вцепился зубами в губы, разбивая темную макушку о зеркало, -  
\- Заткнись.  
Заткнись и дай мне получить то, что я хочу; хоть раз в жизни взять от тебя то, что хочу я. Не будь сволочью, и тебе понравится.  
Я ведь тоже могу быть и сильным, и несломимым, я могу поиметь тебя прямо тут, на гребаной раковине, до синяков сжимать и кусать, целовать до крови…  
И, кажется, ему нравилось.  
Кто бы мог подумать.  
Его босс – его небо, его дон, его одноклассник, которого до усрачки боялись разведки мира сего и вообще все, кто не принадлежал его семье, воля из стали, душа давно в Аду горит – он будет гнуться под Скуало, заводить черноволосую голову назад, чтобы укусил, чтобы зарисовал шею своими темными метками, покрыл засосами, до боли и до крови впивался.  
Будет своей необоримой хваткой тянуть к себе, ближе, сильнее и вниз, сам стряхнет джинсы и широко расправит ноги по сторонам, подпирая острыми лопатками зеркало, волосами по зеркалу мотая, сжимая зубы, ругаясь на трех языках голосом таким, что сладко сожмет живот.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что ты, самый верный – правая рука, вечно снизу, крикливая тварь, будешь вставлять в клубном туалете Занзасу Вонгольскому, а ему это понравится так, что он не постесняется кусать твои пальцы, прежде чем ты ему отдрочишь. И что он будет так выдыхать: со стоном, скрытым в глубине горла, и целоваться мягкими распухшими губами, не то прощения прося, не то – прощая. И под конец, двигаясь с тобой в унисон, без стеснения первый и последний раз в жизни, он будет качаться, как волна из огня, тебе навстречу, ожидая толчков на полпути, кончая раньше – но так красиво, сверкая в мучительной улыбке обнажавшимися зубами, что ты чуть не заорешь, падая-взлетая следом…  
Занзас не был только человеком. Занзас был иконой.  
И сейчас ты ее сжег.


End file.
